


My Princess

by Raysele



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Light Angst, Make Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Jungeun yang selalu berada di samping Jinsol.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 4





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> -angstober vii. "Give me another chance."  
-disclaimer: kisah milik saya dan cast bukan.

**INI ENTAH** keberapa kalinya Jinsol tertidur di atas tumpukan buku, dan Jungeun selalu menantikan waktu yang tepat tuk menarik kursi di hadapan Jinsol. Menatapi wajah tidurnya seraya tersenyum lembut, tak lupa jemarinya memainkan rambut pirang Jinsol--baru dicat kemarin malam, dia yakin sebab kemarin para surainya masih legam.

Jungeun bukannya tidak tahu kepada siapa Jinsol ingin terlihat atraktif. Tapi suatu hal yang pasti dia ketahui, itu bukan untuk dirinya.

"Ehm." Suara khas Jinsol tatkala bangun dan Jungeun melepaskan tangannya terburu-buru. Jinsol merenggangkan leher, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menguap, mengucek netra--dan mengerjap-ngerjap. "Jungeun_ie_, sudah lama menunggu?"

"Enggak, baru saja aku tiba." Kenyataannya Jungeun berada di perpustakaan selama berjam-jam bahkan sebelum Jinsol tertidur pulas, pada saat mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ayo pulang!" Jinsol berseru dengan nada riang optimis seperti biasa, merapikan segala bendanya yang berserakan di meja. Mulai dari alat tulis, buku, _earphone_, ponsel, kacamata, dan jaket.

Rumah mereka satu arah dengan bus. Tetapi selalu berakhir Jinsol turun terlebih dahulu. Di dalam bus mereka akan bercengkerama tentang berbagai hal, dimulai dari pemuda yang ditaksir Jinsol semenjak awal masuk SMA. Ya, Jungeun sudah biasa menghadapinya dengan senyum serta tawa. Bahkan tatkala Jinsoul bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan tuk menarik perhatiannya, Jungeun yang menyarankan segalanya. Mulai dari _make up _tipis natural, mengecat rambut, melatih sikap Jinsol yang cenderung pemalu di depan pemuda itu.

Awalnya Jungeun berpikir bahwa perasaannya terhadap Jinsol tak lebih dari adik kelas yang kagum terhadap kakak kelas--Atau adik kelas yang terperangkap dengan kakak yang terkihat karismatik dari luar, tetapi kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Awalnya Jungeun berpikir detak jantungnya yang berisik hanya pertanda bahwa dia gugup berada terlalu dekat terhadap orang yang dia kagumi.

Dan Jungeun tak mengira, dirinya yang memberi saran justru berakhir nyeri pada dadanya.

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka tak semanis itu. Cenderung terasa sepihak. Jungeun kala itu masih murid SMA yang baru masuk, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak tahu apa keinginannya. Sampai didetik netranya bertemu tatap dengan Jinsol yang sedang membacakan pidato sebagai murid berprestasi.

Di saat itu, netra Jungeun enggan melepaskan diri pada Jinsol.

Mereka mulai berbincang semenjak mengetahui bahwa keduanya menaikkan bus yang sama. Kala itu, Jungeun tengah berfokus pada novel detektif dan Jinsol yang berada di sebelahnya, malah tertidur dengan wajah tiada dosa di pundaknya. Setelahnya, Jungeun berusaha membangunkan Jinsol, karena sebentar lagi mereka harus turun tuk ke sekolah. Tatkala Jinsol bangun, dia merona malu. Meminta maaf berulang kali.

Selalu Jinsol yang mengajaknya berbincang. Sampai pada akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi dekat tanpa mereka sadari. Sebab terlalu nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Aku mau menarik perhatiannya," adalah ucapan Jinsol dengan pipi bersemu yang dibalas senyuman tipis tersarat pilu. Sebenarnya Jinsol butuh menarik perhatiannya dengan cara seperti apa lagi? Wajah gadis itu rupawan. Bahkan Jungeun mendengar sanjung pujian berulang kali perkara kecantikan serta kecerdasan Jinsol, bagai makanan sehari-hari. Jinsol mencoba tuk diet, agar lebih cantik. Sampai masuk UKS sekolah dan dia takut memakan sesuatu. "Kalau aku makan itu, berat badanku bisa naik," katanya.

Jungeun harus memaksanya makan agar dirinya tak mati lemas. Dia tak tega membiarkan Jinsol menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Memang semua gadis ingin cantik, tetapi jangan sampai menyakiti diri sendiri. Cantiklah dengan caramu sendiri. Kecantikan tak harus berupa kurus, memiliki _double eyelid_, seakan boneka hidup yang bergerak. Bagi Jungeun, kecantikan justru terpancar tatkala kau memiliki kepercayaan diri menunjukkan bahwa seperti itulah dirimu.

Jinsol yang berusaha mati-mati tuk terlihat cantik. Tetapi, dia tak berani memakai _make up_, untuk hatinya yang bagai anak kecil. _Make up _adalah suatu hal yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dewasa. Para perona wajah terlihat menakutkan untuknya, karena hati kecilnya berteriak jikalau dirinya tak ingin dewasa--dewasa adalah suatu hal yang menakutkan. Segalanya kandas tatkala Jungeun mengoleskan_ lip tint _berwarna _soft pink_ pada bibirnya.

"Jinsol-_unnie_, ketika kita menggunakan _lip tint_ itu membuat kesan kita menjadi segar. Bukannya pucat."

Ujaran itu membuat Jinsol sadar. Sebuah olesan _lip tint_ yang sederhana mampu mengubah tampilan serta kesanmu dan itu tak berarti seseorang mulai dewasa. Seketika perkara make up tak menjadi menjadi mengerikan lagi.

Jinsol mengambil _lip tint_ itu dan mencobanya sendiri. Kala itu, Jinsol tak tahu ada yang tersenyum bangga dengan langkah barunya.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa atau malah terlalu wajar. Jinsol berada di kamar Jungeun, duduk di kasur sedangkan Jungeun berdiri, merias wajah Jinsol. Hari ini dia akan mengubah tuan putrinya, menjadi sosok terindah sepanjang masa. Sebab hari ini angkatan Jinsol akan merayakan _prom night_.

"Hari ini aku akan membuat Bang Chan melirikku!" sahut Jinsol berapi-api. Mengayunkan kedua tangannya, penuh semangat.

"Hmm, jangan banyak gerak." Jungeun mengoleskan _eye shadow_. Dia dapat mendengar embus napas Jinsol yang teratur dan aroma parfum bertema mentari--parfum bayi. Jinsol berbalut gaun midi atasan berwarna putih dan bawahan berona gelap. Jungeun dapat membayangkan Jinsol dengan make up pink tipis. Ah, dia cantik sekali.

Barangkali Jungeun terlalu terbuai atau dirinya tak mampu mengontrol diri. Tatkala dia merias, dia membayangkan tangan Jinsol berpaut pada Chan_-sunbae_. Wajahnya bahagia, lebih bahagia ketimbang bersamanya. Rasa sakit kembali menggerogotinya. Jemarinya berhenti, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jinsol dan berbisik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika netra Jinsol terbuka, memandangnya tak percaya. Otak Jungeun berputar lebih cepat dari dugaan, buru-buru dia menambah.

"Sebagai teman baik, aku sayang denganmu."

Jinsol tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga sayang Jungeun_ie_."

.

.

.

Malam ini, Jungeun berbaring di kasurnya, tak mampu terlelap, tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan pernyataan cinta yang berujung tanda sayang sebagai teman. Padahal, sudah beberapa bulan berlalu. Andaikan waktu berputar kembali, akankah dirinya mengucapkan "aku menyukaimu" tanpa menambah embel-embel teman.

Apakah dirinya memiliki kesempatan lagi?

Jungeun tersenyum pilu, hatinya sakit. Netranya menggenang bening.

Barangkali kesempatan itu takkan datang, sebab pada saat _prom night_. Dia menyaksikannya sendiri. Jinsol menerima perasaan Chan-_sunbae_, yang ternyata selama ini memendam rasa yang sama.

Semenjak awal, dirinya memang tidak memiliki kesempatan.[]

.

.

.


End file.
